


TSMJ

by fueled by jokbal (camxand)



Series: Dat $tick [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, chae is originally whipped/trying to get mina's heart, mina is a loyal ho, oh my god sana just settle with someone already, past satzu - implied, squint for michaeng, squint for saida, squint for sanahyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxand/pseuds/fueled%20by%20jokbal
Summary: fuck it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~this is me procrastinating to write the next chapter for YMAS/TWDY.~~   
> 

Music was blasting loud, beating hard against her chest, deliberately echoing in her head. Chaeyoung didn't want to be there. She hated a crowded place. She hated how it made her feel suffocated, weak and small. To make it worst, it was an unfamiliar crowd in some unfamiliar place. Despite the elegant mansion-palace-fucking country (the "house" was fucking huge, okay), some of the people there didn't seem to quite fit in. Covered with dark tattoos and languages that were too foul to be heard. 

 

"Chaeyoung! There you are!" her father called her out,

 

Chaeyoung put the best fake smile she had and proceed to walk towards him.

 

_Hate._

 

Is a strong word. But Chaeyoung needed something stronger than the word "hate" for her father. She wasn't being rude, she wasn't being insolent - or anything. It was well justified why she loathed his (or maybe even her) whole existence in general. The thing was, he was never been there for her. Hell, she didn't even know that her father was still alive and yet, somehow, after twenty fucking years of being a mystery, he returned and had the fucking audacity to drag her into this sick and twisted drama?

 

Chaeyoung used to question her father's existence. When she was younger, she didn't understand why her mother cried every time she asked that question. It took her years to finally understood that the more she asked, the more she's hurting her mother. So she kept quiet about it.

 

And then there's this assumption -hurtful gossips that dig right through her skull and pinned deeply into her heart- that her mother was a prostitute. It jabbed into her heart, like a barbed wire being pulled out of her skin, slowly so she could feel it's sharp-metal-wired brushing against her flesh.

 

Blood dripping.

 

Over time she grew a thicker skin and didn't let those words affect her in any way. She put a fake smile when people were piercing her with their eyes, she pretended she didn't hear when people were whispering, and she walked a little bit faster when some kids threw rocks at her. She was good hiding her own feelings, but it had a sharp impact on her mother. Over time her mental health was deteriorating and so did her physical health. By fifteen Chaeyoung had bounced through numerous orphanage. One city to another, though somehow she always received special treatment. When the other kids from the same orphanage went to public school, she went to private school. When the other kids received second-hand items and cheap gifts for birthdays, she received the most expensive and branded items and gifts. Of course, this made her the black sheep in every orphanage, no one really  _liked_ her. But then again, who can blame them?

 

So little Chaeyoung thought that maybe, just - maybe, some Godly figured was looking out after all and maybe, just - maybe, the world isn't so bad after all.

 

High school was probably the highlight of her life. She met her best friend there, and by her senior years, she had been accepted into K-Arts for film production. On top of that, she somehow found an angel in this chaotic mess.  _No,_ it wasn't like she was in some kind of relationship with her or anything - Chaeyoung had named her "angel" because she looked like one. Slim figure and a heavenly smile that could melt every ice sheet in Antarctica. She didn't know her name. She didn't even know the colour of her hair -sometimes it was red, other times it was copper. Chaeyoung liked to visit the art academy for one reason and one reason only: to try her luck so she could bump into the walking piece of art. She saw her dancing a couple of times, it wasn't like she was stalking her or anything - in her defence, she was lurking for her future study place. That's why when she found out that she had been accepted to that academy, she literarily ran to Tzuyu's house and start squealing like a fan girl in some boy group's concert.

 

Then this old celestial dildo showed up in her life, claiming that he was her father and he needed her to run his company.

 

_get. fucked._

 

The old lad didn't stop her from studying film production, but then again, it meant that she can't pursue her lifelong dream of winning film awards. The most fucked up thing was the fact that the "company" that her father had partially owned - was more of a crime syndicate. The reason that she had to take over was pretty stupid too. Apparently, according to their asshat "company" rules, quoted, "one cannot possess a high position if they are married to another that have a higher ranking than themselves,". Since her half-sibling was marrying someone that had a higher position than her family, she had to take over the throne.

 

_Stupid fucken rules._

 

Chaeyoung still didn't buy that the old butthole in front of her was her father.  It was hard to believe at first but the way he talked about her mother,  _that dumb cunt_ \- knows everything about her mother it made her sick in the stomach. For the first time in her twenty years of life, she had finally understood the tears behind her mother eyes. She had finally understood that it wasn't an angel that been looking after her back, and she had finally fucking understood that the world just likes to keep fucking around with her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She didn't even know how her half-sibling looks like,  _hell,_ she didn't even know if it was a she or a he. On top of that, she was half-heartedly believed that she was part Japanese. Yet, there she was, in some stupid engagement parties. Her father had led her to the little garden in the rooftop to officially meet her half-sibling.

 

The word "father" was bitter on her tongue, she wanted to spit it out and wash her mouth.

 

But the rooftop had a breathtaking view, and the rooftop looked like it was straight out of some outdoor decor magazine.

 

And then she saw  _the angel_.

 

Her heart skipped a beat. There she was again, with her pretty lips and pretty eyes and pretty everything. All she could see was the stars in her eyes and how her moles perfectly painted into her silky skin. A piece of black dress hugged her perfectly slim figure as she let her jet-black hair hang loose. Even thought she saw her a couple of time in the academy, she never had the courage to approach her. Thank god for all her lucky star because now she's here with her.  _But wait, does that mean she's-_

 

Her thoughts were cut shortly because the pretty girl saw her and the pretty girl smiled at her and the pretty girl was suddenly in front of her,

"Hi, you must be Chaeyoung," she spoke so softly, drowning in the music, it came out like a whisper.

 

"H-h-hi…" Chaeyoung smiled sheepishly, finally exhaling, not realising how long she had been holding her breathe.

 

 

 

_oh no._

 

_is she her half sibling!?_

 

 

"I'm Mina. Myoui Mina,"

 

She exhaled, knowing that the girl in front of her  **wasn't** her half sibling. But then she squinted her eyes, thinking -  _wait if she's not my half-sibling, is she---_

 

"Ah, you've met Mina! Your soon-to-be sister-in-law!"

 

_get. fucked._

 

Something had stung her heart, and suddenly the weight of her body was too much for her legs to handle.

 

Her father's word echoed.

 

Sister. In. Law.

 

_fuck my life._

 

Then she spun around, thinking - who's the lucky shitface that had won this goddamn of a beautiful lottery ticket? Was it that guy? or that guy? or… that ugly looking guy with a stupid goatee and a stupid mullet????????

 

Then, out of nowhere, a pretty brunette stood beside her father.

 

"This is Momo,"

 

 _who the fuck cares what her name is_.

 

Chaeyoung made a little "o" with her mouth, nodding politely,

 

"-this is your half-sister," her father continued.

 

Her little o turned to a big O.

 

So this pretty looking brunette is her half-sibling huh? Her mother was probably a goddess, considering their father looked like a train wreck. Then, the train hits her instead.

 

O

 

WAIT

 

MYOUI MINA

 

IS A LESBIAN?!?!?!???

 

It would've been another thing if she was fucking straight, because at least - she can weep quietly at night knowing the fact that she had no chance to begin with. But no. This just flipped every equation over, now she would cry - hard, upon knowing the pretty girl - the muse, the one that had been her source of inspiration was engaged to her goddamn half-sister.

 

"Superb," was the only thing she could say, eyes popping, mouth smiling widely, "anyway - I'm gonna go get some drinks," she politely excused herself, directing her body towards the bar.

 

"Scotch and soda please,"

 

Enjoying the view would've been the goal.

 

But then again, every time she turns, her fucking muse was with her fucking half-sister.

 

_fuck. fuck. fuckity. fuck._

 

Chaeyoung wanted the earth to crack wide open so she could just jump and disappear.

 

It was such an eyesore how her half-sister behaving - like a kid in a toy store. Clinging. Making cute faces and shit that made her almost puke in her throat. Then she saw her half-sister pressed her chest against her muse's back, arm sliding from behind and pulling her closer. They sway with the music, while Mina was talking to some other pretty girl with purple streaks hair.

 

 _So fucking clingy_ , Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

 

She wanted to peel her eyes away from the shitty sight, but she couldn't. Her eyes twitched a little when Momo started to nuzzled into Mina's nape.

 

A kiss on her shoulder.

 

A kiss on her neck.

 

A Kiss on her cheek.

 

 _Fuck I'm out of here,_ she finally decides to leave the venue.

 

She decided to walk back home to her crappy apartment instead of taking her father's marvellous and expensive car.

 

She didn't care.

 

She just wanted to walk.

 

Better if someone could just mug her and kill her - she didn't care.

 

Slowly, a little droplet of water slid across her cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Chaeyoung! Hey!" Mina was panting, trying to catch up with her.

 

"Oh hey Mina - what are you doing here?" she saw her, but she pretended that she didn't.

 

"I dance. Help with ballet as well but anyway, you go here?"

 

"I- yeah, for the past two years - I do," she let a little chuckled out,

 

"Really?! How come I never see you?"

 

"I major in film, guess it's because of the different building? I'm around to pick up a friend,"

 

Mina playfully wiggled her eyebrows,

 

"No - it's not like that! She's my best friend!"

 

Mina just smiled at her respond,

 

_God, she's such a beauty._

 

"Anyway, catch you later yeah?"

 

"Mina - I," she paused, trying to construct a proper sentence, "WAIT!" she half shouted and Mina turned around,

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can I have your number?"

 

Mina lifted her eyebrow,

 

"You know - since we're going to be family, might as well get to know each other,"  she paused, her mouth was dry, thinking whether it's appropriate for such an excuse or - "I also need Momo's number,"  _nice save, Chaeyoung._

 

Mina just smiled again. Chaeyoung almost stabs her own heart at the sight. Never in her mind, she thought she could be  _this_ close with Mina. Chaeyoung quickly gave her phone to Mina and watches her fidgeting elegantly, tapping the numbers and saving the contact into Chaeyoung's phone. She then bid the younger girl goodbye and Chaeyoung could only smile. Stood there, frozen, with a new number in her contact list.

 

_but wait._

 

Myoui Mina was engaged to Hirai Momo.

 

She mentally slapped herself. Guilt washing over her. Was it wrong to  _try_ to sneak into Mina's life? Was it wrong to  _tear_ her half-sister world's apart? Was it  _wrong_ for her to want Mina as much as she wanted to breathe?

 

Then she thought about how Momo  _had_ a good life.  _She must've enjoyed her fucking life._  Compared to Chaeyoung, Momo probably enjoyed her fucking life so much. She could get  _anything_ and  _everything_ she ever wanted, let's be real here, she got the goddamn money and the goddamn looks. Hell, Momo never had to experience the gruesome world - full of hatred and kicked around by poverty. So Chaeyoung thought to herself, maybe… just  _maybe,_ it was fair if Momo just…. suffer a little for once.

 

_There must be a loophole._

 

If she can't have her, neither can her half-fucking-ass-of-a-hat-dimwit-sister.

 

Whether fate against her or not, she will make her half-sister sit in that fucking throne in the syndicate.

 

_Watch out, Hirai._


End file.
